A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, or the like, may be used to print content onto a physical medium, such as a substrate. A substrate can be made of a number of different materials. For example, a substrate can be made of a non-permeable material such as some self-adhesive vinyls, polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”) banners, papers, polyethylene (“PE”) films, and/or polyproplene (“PP”) films. As another example, a substrate can be made of a permeable material such as some textiles, meshes, and/or other types of woven materials. While in some instances a printing device may be capable of printing on both permeable and non-permeable materials, these two categories of materials and even particular materials within each category have different physical properties which may result in the use of different printing parameters.